shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins: World Vacation
|runtime = 1h 10 mins |released = 5 October 2017 17 October 2017 |previous = Shopkins: Chef Club |next = Shopkins: Wild }} Shopkins: World Vacation is a 2017 straight-to-DVD film. Plot Grab your boarding pass and come on a worldwide ride with our favorite Shoppies and Shopkins. Vacation with the gang as they meet crazy bandits and go on even crazier adventures! When Kooky Cookie gets caught up in a diamond heist and goes missing, the Shoppies must go on a wild chase around the world to find her and help bring back the 'Shop Diamond' to its royal owner. Watch as they attempt amazing challenges and face Kooky fans to try and clear her name. Fasten your seatbelt for a world vacation you'll never forget! Characters Shoppies *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Peppa-Mint *Donatina *Skyanna (debut) *Macy Macaron (debut) *Pinkie Cola (debut) *Sara Sushi (debut) *Tippy Teapot (debut, cameo) *Zoe Zoom (debut, cameo) *Coralee (debut, cameo) *Rosa Piñata (debut, cameo) *Spaghetti Sue (debut, cameo) *Gabriela (debut, not named) Shopkins *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Lippy Lips *Strawberry Kiss *Buncho Bananas *Kooky Cookie *Captain Zoom (cameo) *Crown Jules (debut) *Biscuit Bandits (debut) *Crown Jules' Guards (debut) *Handbag Harriet (cameo) *Chee Zee *Roxy Ring (cameo) *Lei (debut, not named) *English Rose (debut) *Britney Bag (cameo) *The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) Misc *Admiral Robot (debut) Locations *Shopville **Town Square **Small Mart **Shopville Airport *The Mainland **London **Buckingham Palace *France **Paris **The Tea Shop **Pont Des Arts **Macy Macaron's Design Studio *United States **New York City **The Convention Center **Times Square *Japan **The Game Show Studio **Mount Fuji **The Train Station *Brazil (mentioned) *Italy (mentioned) *China (mentioned) Voice Cast *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, and Strawberry Kiss *Abby Trott as Donatina *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint and Buncho Bananas *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Brianna Knickerbocker as Macy Macaron *Reba Buhr as Crispy *Doug Erholtz as Crumbly *Cherami Leigh as Skyanna *Tara Sands as Pinkie Cola, Crown Jules and Sara Sushi *David Lodge as Admiral Robot Songs *Ready To Go (Anywhere In The World) *Move It Like You Mean It Bonus Features *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Webisode) *Move It Like You Mean It Karaoke *Ready to Go Karaoke Trivia *This film ties in with the eighth season. *This special takes place between Shopkins Word Fair (Part 5) and World Wide Vacation (Part 1). *This is the longest special to date at a total runtime of 1 hour and 10 minutes. *The spine on the DVD release of this special reuses an image of Jessicake from the previous special, Shopkins: Chef Club. *Brianna Plantano, Brianna Knickerbocker, Reba Buhr, Cherami Leigh and Tara Sands join the voice cast. *This special is the first of several things: **The first special fully animated by Studio Moshi Productions. **The first Shopkins production not to have Mark Moraghan involved since he was cast as the narrator in 2013, as well as the first special to not use narration. **The first time a new Shop Team member is introduced since the first series episode, The Mystery of the Doors. **The first special in which Brianna Plantano voices Peppa-Mint and Buncho Bananas since Marieve Herington's departure from the series sometime in 2015 or 2016. **The first special in which the Stationery Store does not appear since its introduction in Welcome to Shopville. However it was present in the background of a portrait of June Balloon from the first series episode, Fair Weathered Friends inside the Small Mart. **The Kooky Fan, Admiral Robot, Spaghetti Sue and Coralee's first appearances since their debuts in The Great Race. **The Kooky Fan, The Shopkin in Kooky Costume and Skyanna's first speaking roles in a special. It also marks The Kooky Fan's first speaking role in the main franchise and The Shopkin in Kooky Costume's first speaking role since his first in Shopkins, Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) from the second series. **Zoe Zoom's first appearance in the series rather than an online promotional video. **The first special to currently not to receive a home video (DVD) release in North America. **The first DVD released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland since The Complete Series 1. **The first special dubbed in Danish, Finnish, Swedish and Norwegian since Shopkins: Chef Club. *This special was also the first time for many crew members: **Tigh Walker's first production as art director. **Shannon Nettleton's first and only production as executive in charge of production. **The first and only special to have Bek Fairweather as producer. **Sarah Serata's first and only production as production supervisor. **Meagan Borosch's first production as assistant production manager. **Mike Kirkwood's first production as assistant editor. **Alexandra Morgan's first production as on-line editor. **Holly Churches' first production as post-production coordinator. **Flynn Jarvis' first production as production intern. **The Royal African Society's first production as cultural consultant. *This special also marks the only occurrences of a few things: **The only special to date in which Toasty Pop, Dum Mee Mee, Suzie Sundae and June Balloon do not appear since their introductions in the first series. **The only special to date where Cupcake Queen appears, but without Winnie Award. **The only special to have Bek Fairweather as producer, as well as the last special written by Andrew Brenner, prior to them both leaving the crew in 2018. *A reference to the special, Shopkins: Chef Club is made. *A reused voice clip of Rob Rackstraw from the Meet the Contenders videos is used for the Japanese Race Announcer. *Reskins/colours of Suzie Sundae, Spilt Milk, June Balloon and Dum Mee Mee appear. *Bubbleisha is heard singing Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Donatina shows her. *This is the final special to air at least an hour, as future specials will have a runtime of twenty-two minutes, similar to Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake. *The scrap Shopkin that Admiral Robot was talking about was a reskin of Yvonne Scone's model. *This special aired on Nickelodeon USA on 7th September 2017 and aired on Treehouse TV on 13th October 2017. The special later re-aired on Nick Jr. on 19th April 2018. *The special aired on ABC Kids in Australia on Christmas Eve, 2017. *The special aired on Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2018. *Donatina breaks the fourth wall at the beginning of the film by winking at the camera and saying "G'day!" to the audience. *Pineapple Lily's model is reused for one of the patrons in the Tea Shop in Paris. *The special was nominated for the 2017 Kidscreen Awards for the Best One-Off, Special or TV Movie. *This special aired in a private cinema on the NSW/VIC border of Australia. *From this special onwards, random reflective patches appear on the Shopkins. *This special marks Pinkie Cola and Admiral Robot's only appearances and speaking roles to date (not counting a stock footage appearance in the fourth series episode, Changing the Game, for the former). *According to The Fan Carpet, the film took 21 months to produce, 9 months to animate and took over 9,500 hours of animation to complete. Goofs *Some actors and actresses are not credited for voicing their characters: **Doug Erholtz and CookieSwirlC in both dubs for voicing Shopkin in Kooky Costume and The Kooky Fan. In Other Languages Category:Movies